moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlia
Orlia Elvene Shimmersong Basics Name pronunciation: Or-lie-ah Nicknames: Lia, Ranger Special titles, recognition, etc: Ranger-Captain of Celestial Ascendancy, Farstrider Age: 55 (equiv. of 18-20 in human years) Height: 5'0 Favorite pet(s): Lilmh (polar bear), Yasmine (white hawk), Althama (deceased, ghost saber) The Plucky Farstrider Family Orlia was conceived and born out of wedlock to her mother Septina Shimmersong and father Clayre Winder. Their union was made out of scandal, as Septina was already married to another man at the time. She grew up primarily in a warlock-dominated family, with Clayre being a Quel'thalas ranger and mostly absent during her youth. Lia has a large family, most of which are still alive. She has had nine half (and full) brothers and sisters, but only one still lives that is known of. Raimine and Solstine, twin warlock sisters of Orlia were slaughtered by their own father at a young age. Lyren, one of her older brothers was killed during a petty duel with another warlock; Mynlia, another half-sister was eaten alive by her own fel hunter, Ruthingar (another half-brother) fell ill as an infant and never reached childhood. Jessalyn was Orlia's trusted adopted warlock sister, and was beloved in the Shimmersong family despite not being of blood. Unfortunately she and Orlia never were exceptionally close, and was killed in battle by a member of the infinite dragonflight. This left the family heartbroken for quite a time, until her grave was mysteriously dug up and her corpse gone missing. Later it was revealed that Jessalyn had been taken for the Lich King's own purposes, fulfilling a role as a death knight. Marissa Shimmersong is the only sibling that remains "alive," though her current whereabouts are unknown. Besides siblings, Orlia has always been very close with her two cousins - Beatrize and Bertholde, brother and sister. Both are previous Sin'dorei, now turned forsaken. Beatrize is calm, observant and feminine despite her outward appearances. She is also blind as a bat, devoid of eyes due to her brother playing a "practical joke" on her. Bertholde is vicious, ruthless and mentally unstable. On a good day he will string together a sentence of insults, on another day he won't make any sense at all. Bertholde has had a history of physically and verbally tormenting Orlia. One of his more famous approaches to dealing with the ranger was always popping the heads off small animals in front of her, while keeping her tied to a table. Another method of torment has always been locking her in the Brill Tavern basement. While his torment has never been life-threatening, Orlia regards these memories with strong bitterness. Physical Appearance Orlia has gone through many physical changes, mostly in regards to hairstyle. She stands at 5'0 and has the body of a typical female Sin'dorei - lithe, petite and thin. Though she is small, she is well toned and very tan from spending 99% of her time outdoors. She dons a small crystalline piercing in her left nostril, given to her at birth by her mother. She is regarded as being strong (but not unusually so) for her size, being able to lift a full grown man (as long as he is not wearing mail or plate armor). Her hair used to be fashioned in a short, boyish bob but has since grown her hair out past her shoulders. Her natural hair color is black, which produces a blue-tinted sheen in the sunlight but feels ashamed of her inherited hue and opts to dye it the same color as her father and sister's - blonde. She has dyed her hair numerous shades in her life time, including her adopted sister's fiery red mane as tribute. Orlia's Placement in History Orlia was first introduced as Marissa Shimmersong's spirited little sister who just couldn't stay out of trouble. Often times she would have several friends chasing after her, as she couldn't sit still for very long and was always pound to stir up calamity. She has lived through several historical events including the third war, the Sunwell's restoration and most recently, The Nexus War. She becomes extremely hostile towards those who claim the rangers failed their people during the third war, and holds grudges against those who consistently insult the Farstriders. Despite being a Farstrider of Eversong Woods, Orlia is in exceptionally good standings with the Forsaken, due in part to her idolization of Sylvanas Windrunner and her two forsaken cousins. She also does not mind Blood Knights, surprisingly enough, and has more than once teamed up with one Blood Knight in particular before he defected to the Argent Crusade. She is mostly seem cavorting around the woods despite the growing need for assistance in Northrend. Recently she has been given the responsibility as a captain within her order - something she holds with great pride and esteem. Relationships With Others Orlia has many friends and has had several lovers in her short life-span. Notable friends and lovers include: Peredhel Raincry- One of Orlia's first friends when she came out of solitude. "Perry-Pie" has always been a port in the storm for Lia, especially when times have been rough for the ranger. Peredhel is a shaman on the Horde, and acts more like an uncle or older brother to Orlia. Many days had been spent sitting in the Bazaar, soaking up the sun and discussing trivial things (such as what would happen if Illidan and Arthas had a love-child). ''''